1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a stereoscopic panorama image creating apparatus, method and program, stereoscopic panorama image reproducing apparatus, method and program, and recording medium, and, in particular, to a stereoscopic panorama image creating apparatus, method and program of creating a stereoscopic panorama image based on a plurality of stereoscopic images shot by panning a stereoscopic imaging apparatus and a stereoscopic panorama image reproducing apparatus, method and program of reproducing a stereoscopic panorama image by scrolling or frame advance, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a panorama synthesizing method has been known in which continuous shooting is performed with a video camera fixed to a tripod or the like for rotating it, and slit images cut out from images obtained by this continuous shooting into strip shapes are coupled together to synthesize panorama images (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-164325).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-169351 describes adjustment of a parallax in an image for stereoscopic viewing, but this adjustment adjusts a positional relation between a parallax barrier and a pixel of the image for stereoscopic viewing in a parallax-barrier-type viewer.
In a stereoscopic image display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-073013, when information for adjusting a parallax amount in a stereoscopic image is inputted, the image is magnified or reduced based on that inputted information, thereby changing the parallax amount of the stereoscopic image.
In a stereoscopic image correcting apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-045584, a parallax amount between a left eye image and a right eye image configuring a stereoscopic image is detected, and this parallax amount is adjusted to control a pop-up amount and a receding amount of the stereoscopic image.